Of A Vampire and A Fire Mazoku
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: Wolfram's childhood friend, Takashi Kujyou finally returned to Shin Makoku after 50 years. When they finally found their way to happiness, something unexpected happens... Takashi/Wolfram, character death.


Takashi Kujyou

* black haired with black eyes, also known as a double black

* age: human years 20

* height: 177 cm

**Of A Vampire and A Fire Mazoku**

"_Wolfram, I'm sorry to tell you that I need to go back to Earth by tomorrow. I'm really sorry to tell you this late, but I only knew it yesterday night. If you don't mind, can you please go with me?" Looking at the blond who keeps his mouth close, he was so worried, worried for the answer of the blond, worried if the blond was angry and many more things._

"_Wolfram, I really wanted to be with you forever. I love you and I know you have the same feeling as me, right. I don't want to be apart with you, so please follow me. Stay by my side forever so that I can protect you. Please, Wolfram."_

"_I'm sorry, Takashi. I can't leave my mum and my brothers. I promise I will wait for you here, no matter how long it is. I promise you that I won't fall for anyone. I also promise you that I will protect myself. I will wait for your return."_

"_Wolfram, I'm so sorry for my leae. I promise you that I will not fall for anyone too and I will miss you every second. I will make it as soon as possible in order to see you soon. Wolfram, just remember, no matter what happens, you're always my fiancé. I love you, Wolfram."_

"_Yeah. I love you too and I will miss you every second, I will miss you more that how you miss me, Takashi." _

"_Wolfram…" The black haired guy gently plants a kiss on Wolfram's lips. Black eyes met green emerald eyes as the distance between them was so near to each other. _

"Wolfram, wait for me! I am coming back soon." The double black buttoned up the last button of his shirt.

* * *

"What a nice day. If I'm on Earth, I will be celebrating Valentines Day four days later. How pity, the day that only happened in one year time, I will miss it. I was wondering if I might be getting a lot of chocolates." Yuri Shibuya sighed in disappointment.

"Yuri, I think you better talk softer because if Wolfram heard it, I don't think I can recognize you anymore." Greta whispered to her father, most likely in a teasing way. Yuri sighed the second time, feeling tired of the whole engagement. "That's right, heika. It's better to avoid from being a black charcoal." Conrad advised the double black, telling him how dangerous of his little brother is. Yuri sighed once again, which is the third time. "It's Yuri, Conrad." He corrected his godfather for the thousandth time.

"Heika!" Darcos made his sudden appearance. He breathes deeply and he continues, "A black haired guy with black eyes is waiting outside of the castle. He says he wanted to meet Lord von Bielefeld, so do we let him in, heika?"

"Oh, in short means he's is a double black and he wanted to meet Wolfram. What had Wolfram done this time, is the double black out there Wolfram's enemy. He wanted to kill Wolfram because of some sort of reasons." Yuri widened his eyes. He is frightening himself after all. The brunet put his hand on the king's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Heika, it's alright. I think he might be one of Wolfram's friends."

"Oh right, Darcos., you can let him in now. By the way Conrad, it's Yuri." Yuri smile to his godfather who do nothing more than smile.

--

"Your majesty, my name is Takashi Kujyou. Please forgive my sudden inviting at your castle." The young double black smiled to Yuri. "Oh, it's alright. Anyway, did Wolfram do anything bad to you? If he did, I would like to apologize for him. After all, Wolfram and I are engaged." Yuri laughed foolishly.

"You both are engaged?" Takashi asked in disbelief. "Oh yeah, the whole engagement is actually an accident. I wanted to cancel it but I am afraid that Wolfram will be hurt by me." Yuri tried to explain.

_Wolfram is engaged, and he is engaged to someone that doesn't love him. What happened along all these years?_

Takashi stands there for a while. His beautiful black eyes started to glow into a pair of red eyes. Yuri widened his eyes while Conrad move forwards, avoiding his majesty to be hurt.

"Yuri, Wolfram is here now." Greta shouted from a far distance, with her hand holding the blond. Wolfram see who is that now, the person who is standing in front of Yuri, the beautiful red eyes that glow and turned back to it's original black eyes. He move forwards while the double black move backwards.

Takashi bounds and excuses himself from everyone. Wolfram widened his eyes, but he did not waste any time standing there. The blond immediately run to Takashi but he was stopped by Yuri for a second. "Wolfram, where are you going? That person's eyes suddenly glowed into red; I think he's a dangerous person." Yuri advised his fiancé.

"Yuri, what did you tell him?" Wolfram's eyes are glowing like fire, it's scary. "I told him that you're engaged and I said it's an accident." Wolfram feels the pain in his head, ha have headache now. "Yuri, listen. You're free now; cancel the engagement as you want. No, I mean you must cancel it."

Yuri released Wolfram's hand and Wolfram continues to chase Takashi. The blond run through corridors by corridors and he stopped at the dining hall. It has been minutes, finally he found him. He stands there, breathing deeply before going into the room. The foot steps were heard clearly. Takashi looked back and he stands instead of sitting, "Wolfram…"

"Takashi, fifty years have gone. Since you return, why don't you visit me? Why did you run away a while ago?" Wolfram asked, moving forward to the double black. Takashi cleared his throat, "You're already engaged. Throughout the fifty years, everything has changed, Wolf."

"The engagement was an accident. You saw him, right. He's a double black too, he looked just like you, I can't stop myself from loving you, and slowly I pretended that he's you, but I don't love him. Well, it's none of my business whether you believe it or not, but I just want to tell you that I love you all the time." Wolfram tried hard to explain as a drop of tear leaved his green emerald eyes.

The blond move backwards and he decided to leave. Before he could reach to the door, he realized that he was hugged by a pair of warm arms from behind. Both of them stand there for minutes, with Takashi still hugging Wolfram from behind. Takashi then started, "I'm sorry, Wolf."

Wolfram looked at him. "Sorry for returning so late. Sorry for not believing you. I'm really sorry, Wolf." The blond smile sweetly and he turned behind and he pushes himself up to plant a kiss on the beautiful lips of his lover. "It's alright, everything's over. I want to stay beside you forever; can you promise me that, Takashi?"

The double black nodded. "I promise you that I will stay beside you forever and you will too." Both the blond and the double black had an eye contact with each other. "I love you, Wolf."

"I love you too, Takashi." The double black bends down a little to kiss the blond once again and then they hugged each other tightly. Both of them have the same feeling; they don't want to be apart with each other. They want to stay together with each other.

* * *

"What? Takashi Kujyou is Wolfram's fiancé, I really can't believe it." Yuri yelled. Conrad smiled, "Please calm down, heika. I don't think it's necessary for you to be that surprised."

--

Wolfram von Bielefeld and Takashi Kujyou are out of the castle of Blood Pledge Castle. They are walking freely, holding each other and smiling happily and sweetly while they are talking about their interesting past. They talked happily until they don't even know that they were already in one of the jungle.

"Wolf, will you now forgive me for leaving you such a long time and stay with me. Wolf, I love you." The blond stands there and he do nothing more than blushes, but he finally nodded too. Takashi smile happily. He lifted Wolfram a little by holding his waist and he turn the blond around. The double black then gently put the blond down onto the floor. They looked around them, the only thing that were seen are the trees. Somehow, both of them were a little frightened, but calm down. By looking at those old trees, they know that it's a jungle. They started to walk to try to find the way to go out of the place.

"It's getting darker here, we must find the way out as soon as possible, Wolf." Takashi worried by looking at the sky and Wolfram agreed with him. "Takashi, look there. I think there might be some clue for us. Let's go and check about it." This time, Wolfram looked at the space between two short trees and Takashi agreed.

The distance between the two short trees was very far away and along the jungle, there are many branches and leaves. They walked carefully and very near to each other in order not to fall or separate from each other. Wolfram then kicked a few branches and he nearly fell. Fortunately, Takashi holds him just in time. "Thanks…" Wolfram exclaimed.

Both of them remain in their positions with Wolfram bending a little and Takashi holding the blond's waist. Wolfram slowly stands straight after Takashi's hand left his waist. Takashi stands right in front of Wolfram and he slowly bends himself to touch the beautiful lips of the blond with his lips, and then they hugged each other.

"Wolf…" Takashi Kujyou's words were cut by the blond. The double black is now having the blond's finger on his lips, the blond exclaimed that he heard some weird sound and he asked for silence. The steps of foots had gone faster and louder, it sounds like it's coming to them fiercely. The leaves move a little and it was then when they found out that they were surrounded by about fifteen young men. They have normal colour of eyes such as black, blue and brown, but their beautiful eyes are slowly turning into red. It was scary there with the fifteen pairs of red eyes, leaves shaking and the dark sky.

Takashi step forward to protect Wolfram, but Wolfram wanted to do the same thing too, he draw out his sword. Takashi looked at him with widened eyes while Wolfram speaks, "I'm no longer the baby blond, I have grown up and this time, let me to protect you." Takashi smile, at the same time touched by Wolfram's words.

Wolfram and Takashi are now standing near to each other, deciding to start the battle. Wolfram tightened his sword while Takashi eyes turned into the red vampire eyes. The sword skill of the blond was so magnificent; perhaps he had learn many things from his second brother. At the other side, Takashi Kujyou with his beautiful red eyes and his great power of a strong vampire, who is also battling among the other vampires with Wolfram von Bielefeld.

--

Fifteen strong vampires were lying on the floor, dead. They had lost to a vampire and a fire mazoku. Takashi moves forward to where the blond is standing and he smile. For the years that he had left, he did not even realize that his favorite Wolfram changed so much. The blond need not to be protected anymore, he had grown up, and he's now mature.

"Wolf…" Takashi whispered gently by Wolfram holding his neck, he moves downwards a little in order to stands with Wolfram who is seven centimeter shorter than him. As they are about to do something, Wolfram stopped and he tells Takashi to be careful. There are still some vampires around the jungle.

It was then when the both of them hear some sounds of foot step and with the vampire with sharp fangs shouted, "DIE…TAKASHI KUJYOU!!" Wolfram eyes widened and he promptly pushes his beloved away before the black haired vampire noticing what is going on. The sharp and long knife which was held by the vampire goes pierced through Wolfram.

For now, it's Takashi's turn to widen his eyes. He gently grabs the blond when he's falling. Wolfram's shirt is already full of blood, coming down from where his heart was located. Takashi immediately kills the vampire by looking at him with his red, vampire eyes and he whispered dangerously…

_Disappear!_

--

Takashi then lifted Wolfram who is deeply injured to one of the big trees, trying hard to suggest some way to save the blond. "Wolfram, you're alright?" Takashi asked in worries, but he did not get any reply from Wolfram. The blond's pale, he can't even breathe politely, slowly or in a proper way. Well, in short, he's actually having a hard time to breathe, he lost too much blood and this is the reason for him to have a breathing problem.

Takashi put his right hand on Wolfram's heart, trying to heal if possible. He doesn't want to lose the blond once more; he wanted to stay with him for his whole life. As he is about to start healing the wound, Wolfram stopped him.

"It's no use. Although you use all your power to heal me, I will die too. Furthermore, I can sense some other vampires are on their way here, they wanted to defeat you and kill you." Wolfram murmured. The blond take a deep and long breathe, and he continues, "Your hand was injured a little, is it alright?"

Takashi moves nearer to the blond wound, "This is nothing, let me heal your wound first, Wolf." Wolfram shakes his head in tiredness. He looked at him with his gentle emerald, green eyes and he started to move his fingers. "Listen, Takashi…" Wolfram's voice weakened a little. The blond's beautiful and long fingers slowly reach to the knife and he pulls it out. The blood keeps flowing out from his heart just when the knife was dropped onto the floor.

"Takashi, my blood… dr..ink…i..t…." Wolfram forced his voice to be clear, he feels like his eyes was about to close, he couldn't control it. Takashi was numb to his feet as soon as he heard what Wolfram asked him to do. How could it be possible for him to drink Wolfram's blood, it's definitely couldn't be done by him.

"No! What nonsense are you talking about?! I love you and I want to heal you! I-"

'No, listen. With my blood you'd be able to defeat all the vampires." Wolfram paused for a second, and then he resumed, "I want to be together with you, I want to be part of you. Therefore, therefore…"

"Wolf!"

"I don't have much t-time…" Wolfram winced in pain, "Please, just… T-Takashi…"

The vampire's tears starts to well in his eyes, "No, please, Wolf, you can't just leave me like that, I've wanted to see you for so long… Please, I love you, no…"

"T-Takashi, it h-hurts… Please just end this pain of mine, and let me be a part of you," Wolfram felt his heart aching. How much he feels for this person in front of him, how much he loves him, it's all going to end now. All he hopes was to remain their everlasting love at eternity. Yes, he is confident nothing will ever change their love, nothing. Then he smiled weakly. "Just do it, Takashi. I love you."

Red eyes started to glow, and Takashi leans closer to Wolfram. Wolfram ignores the pain on his necks and he smiled once again. With his last breathe; he tried hard to speak, "Takashi, j- just remembers that I… will always l-love you!" Takashi's tears increased as the beautiful green, emerald eyes were forced to be closed.

"_Wolfram, my forever beautiful angel…"_ Takashi licked the last drop of blood on his lips.

* * *

A/N: This is my first Wolfram and an other character fanfic. I hope you'll like it. (: Please read and review.. I'd like to know what you think. (:


End file.
